Dogz 1
'' Dogz ''(typically referred to as Dogz 1 so as to distinguish it from later entries in the series and from the virtual species it introduced), released in 1995, was the first game in the Petz series. Though quite different from later games in many ways, it introduced the basics of gameplay, programming structure, etc. that would be carried all the way until Petz 5. Gameplay & Technical As in later and more familiar titles, the game starts out with adopting a pet...but not in the conventional Adoption Center Petz players are so familiar with. Rather, you were presented with 5 doghouses, each which housed a dog. Interestingly, you could only adopt a single dog - if you wanted more, you were expected to buy more copies of the game, or else just return your dog and start over with a new one. However, it was incredibly easy (if not technically legal) to simply copy the files and thus adopt as many dogz as you please. Even in such a circumstance, however, petz could not be taken out two at a time until Petz II. The dogz in Dogz 1, though made with the same structure of Ballz and Linez as their "descendants", look very different from them. They were flatly colored and even more cartoony-looking. Interestingly, textured coats for petz were not introduced in a main-series Petz game, but rather the spin-off Oddballz. A tiny amount of texture was added to the dogz' coats by way of little "speckles". Interestingly, there's a column in the Ballz Info portion of a Petz file's LNZ for "spklCl" (speckle color) in Petz II ''and all future classic Petz games, even though it makes no difference except in ''Dogz 1 ''and ''Catz 1. Speaking of Catz 1, Dogz 1 ''and ''Catz 1 ''differ from all future petz games in that they don't "lock on" and become a single game when both installed on the same computer. The "internal structure" of the game, while containing the same basics as future games, differs in many specifics. For example, it requires an entirely different Color Chart for hexing. The fanmade add-on PetzA has no effect on ''Dogz 1, Catz 1, ''or ''Oddballz ''because of the fundamental engine differences. Breedz The breedz available were named Bootz, ChiChi, Chip, Scrappy, and Jowlz. In later games, official petz breedz would have the names of real-life breeds of dog. Thus, Bootz evolved into the Great Dane, ChiChi into the Chihuahua, Chip into the Scottie, Scrappy into the Mutt, and Jowlz into the Bulldog. However, their original names were retained in the "suggested names" for the petz at the Adoption Center. Toyz There were 9 toyz - a food bowl, a water bowl, a red ball, a paint brush, a worn-out shoe, and three different kinds of treatz that, like their later counterparts, could be used to coax dogz into performing tricks. Unlike in later titles, the toyz in this game are all very flat and cartoony-looking. Playscenes Like in future releases, Dogz could roam about either the Playpen or the Desktop. Since there were only 9 toyz, they could all easily fit in the original Carry Case, so the Toy Closet did not exist until ''Petz II. Playscenes would not be introduced until Petz 3. Clothes Clothes were not introduced until Petz 3. The Jowlz did look like it was wearing a shirt, however. Usage, Opinions, etc. in the Petz Community Dogz 1 is not commonly used by Petz fans today. External Links Some information on the game Category:Games